


File Redacted

by Yourwritingco



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Folders - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: Webby keeps folders on all residents of the McDuck Manor - past or present. This, of course, includes bending.Now, if she could just find out what Louie is.





	File Redacted

**Name: Donald Duck**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Firebender**

**Job: Awesome Adventurer**

**Notes: Brother to Della Duck- caretaker of Hubert, Llewelyn and Dewford Duck**

* * *

 

 

It was a well known fact that Webby's room had secret compartments. Some came with the room, while others she had made herself, with nothing more than a Swiss army knife and an overwhelming sense of fear of Mr Scrooge's reaction if he found some of the things she made over the years.

 

Most of them were pretty innocuous- a timeline of his adventures, photographs of his many treasures, a full scale replica of one of the cities he saved.

 

You know. Normal, preteen things.

 

_But._

 

She gets the distinct impression that Scrooge would not react well to The Folders (capitalization included)

 

In it was the basic information of everyone in the household - including _Della Duck._

 

 _Yeah_.

 

Let it not be said that Webby wasn't a brave, brave duck.

 

* * *

**Name: Della Duck**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Airbender**

**Job: Awesome Adventurer**

**Notes: Mother of Hubert, Llewelyn and Dewford Duck. More info needed**

* * *

There were new additions, of course. As well as finding out Della Duck was an _airbender_ \- and how _awesome_ was _that_! - Webby also had to catalogue the new arrivals.

 

Huey was a firebender, a trait which made itself obvious when he and Scrooge got into a - a _disagreement_ on their first day here. Webby was almost impressed by the flames that curled around the boy's body protectively as he faced off against the older duck.

 

Dewey followed immediately afterwards, when, spotting Webby bending the water around the submarine, he had quickly followed. His gestures weren't as precise as Webby's, but what he lacked in grace, he made up for in power, and for a brief second Webby felt almost jealous, before the excitement of going on an _actual adventure_ with Scrooge _holy duck_ buried that.

 

She had added the two's folders into the hollow in her door. She had yet to find out what Louie was, but she was sure he would reveal himself sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Name: Scrooge McDuck**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Non-bender**

**Job: Being the bestest most amazingest rich person ever**

**Notes: The best.**

* * *

 

Sooner passes.

 

As does later.

 

Louie's folder remains empty, and she makes a new friend, another waterbender named Lena, who's rude and mean and just the coolest person ever.

 

She doesn't ask about Webby's parents, and she gives Webby a nickname, and when she calls her weird, it's that same fond tone that everyone else in her ~~family~~ social circle uses.

 

While Webby loves Huey and Dewey and Louie, they are a clique, a trio, and have been together all their lives. Their friendship is still in the 'metamorphic' stage, from what she's read- the part where the group is trying to figure out where the new friend fits in.

 

She doesn't have that with Lena. They're working it out together.

 

Lena will stay with her.

 

* * *

**Name: Bentin Beakly**

**Sex: Female**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Earthbender**

**Job: ~~Assassin~~  Housekeeper**

**Notes: Minder of the amazing Webster (nickname still pending)**

* * *

 

Lena is gone.

 

She's gone, her own aunt killed her, and that thought alone is just-

 

She's _gone_.

 

Webby sits in her room, Lena's folder in one hand, her bracelet in the other. The only thing ~~she has left of her~~ she needs.

 

Everyone's folders are filled out now. 

 

Well, everyone but Louie's. 

 

* * *

**Name: Launchpad**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Airbender**

**Job: Being a terrible chauffeur**

**Notes: Do not get into any vehicle with him if you value your life**

 

* * *

 

 

It's possible that he's a non-bender, she thinks.

 

After all, Scrooge is a non bender, and it would explain why he relies on his words so much.

 

 _Yes,_ Webby thinks, desperate to close this book and forget about it, _he's a non-bender._

* * *

 

**Name: Dewford Duck**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Waterbender**

**Job: Adventurer in training**

**Notes: Brother of Hubert and Llewelyn Duck. The best fighter- will throw you out a window. Very poweful waterbender**

* * *

 

And, okay, here's the thing about him being a non-bender.

 

It makes _sense_.

 

It makes sense with the looks Donald shoots him before a mission, of how he looks on enviously when the others are doing some sort of bending, before he finds a reason to leave the room. It makes sense with how reluctant he is to actually go into missions.

 

But.

 

But, but, but.

 

Something doesn't feel right in all of that. It feels like Webby is missing something. Something big. Something obvious.

 

But if it were so obvious, she would of have thought of it, correct?

 

* * *

**Name: Hubert Duck**

**Sex: Male**

**Species: Duck**

**Bender: Firebender**

**Job: Adventurer in training and big brother extraordinaire**

**Notes: Brother of Llewelyn and Dewford Duck. While not as well trained as Dewey, his flames are a lot hotter than Donalds, and can reach white-hot intensities**

 

* * *

 

 

Webby is a ducking idiot.

 

She went into a dark cave without any backup, with only Louie, a non-bender knowing where she was.

 

And now look at her, lying next to the corpse of a giant arachnid whilst trying to back away from the other giant arachnid, which is kind of hard to do whilst stopping the blood flow of your arm.

 

The other spider lungs, and it's all those years of training that makes Webby create an ice sword. She swings up, and the spiders head rolls to her feels, mandibles still twitching.

 

She shudders, taking a small step back, and that is when Louie chooses to storm into the cave, eyes white and glowing.

 

When he sees her, standing over the corpses, his angry expression falters for a second.

 

 _Oh_ , Webby calmly thinks.  _He's the avatar._

 

_Oh, duck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up. I am tired and running on ice cream, imagination and spite
> 
> Donald - Firebender  
> Della - Airbender  
> Launchpad - Airbender  
> Scrooge - Nonbender  
> Beakly - Earthbender  
> Dewey -Waterbender  
> Huey - Firebender  
> Louie - The Avatar  
> Webby -Waterbender (her specialty is making weapons from ice)  
> Lena - Waterbender (specifically, blood bending)


End file.
